


A Little Tune for Mvernet

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Today I had the very sad news that Mvernet, the marvelous writer, has passed away.She was very new to the TS fandom, but she left wonderful stories.I wanted to remember her in a little tune I made. It's my very first composition. It's not very good but I made it with love.Maureen, if heaven exists, I hope you're there.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Little Tune for Mvernet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mvernet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/gifts).

> Today I had the very sad news that Mvernet, the marvelous writer, has passed away.  
She was very new to the TS fandom, but she left wonderful stories.  
I wanted to remember her in a little tune I made. It's my very first composition. It's not very good but I made it with love.  
Maureen, if heaven exists, I hope you're there.

[María](https://soundcloud.com/mar-a-laura-perdomo-hern-ndez) · [A little tune for Mvernet](https://soundcloud.com/mar-a-laura-perdomo-hern-ndez/cancion)


End file.
